Autonomous vehicles are subject to the same situations as human-driven vehicles. For example, autonomous vehicles will encounter potholes, closed lanes, stalled vehicles, and debris in the roadway. Some obstacles are easier to navigate around than others. For example, navigating around a stationary object is easier for a human driver as well as an autonomous vehicle. Avoiding moving objects, including other vehicles, can be more difficult.